


一个无法标记的OMEGA

by plantbird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbird/pseuds/plantbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO背景，前提是Dick是一个无法标记的Omega，所以他无法与任何人结成绑定关系。</p>
<p>警告：3P！此文纯粹为肉而写！请勿计较道德贞操问题！OOC会有！里面的角色并非情侣关系！未经作者同意请勿往外转载！<br/>           我不拥有他们任何人！</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个无法标记的OMEGA

这是人生中的糟糕日子之一，类似扭到了脚，撞上了门槛，被布鲁斯训得泪眼汪汪，下雨天没带伞。人生不可能一帆风顺，总要有那么几天让你郁闷个半死。风雨过后总有好心情。人的运气量总有几天见底...

迪克乱七八糟地想着无头绪的东西，想得脑子都快搅成了浆糊。但是他停不下来。他现在正在一个安全屋里，四周密闭不会有人发现他，哪怕他现在正处于omega的发情期也不会有人闻到他的气味。见鬼的他在今天夜巡时发情了。高亢的情欲就像炸弹一样在他体内炸开了花，等他意识到自己不对劲时他的味道已经开始在空中蔓延了。

几分钟前他以最快的速度躲进了离他最近的安全屋，关上门的那一刻就腿软地倒在床上，拉开床底的玩具抽屉。他试图过脱下自己的夜翼制服，却发现自腰臀以下已经被他的体液和汗液浸透了，紧紧地贴在了身上。迪克用颤抖的手拉开胸口和胯部的拉链，趴在床上高高抬起臀部，一边抚慰着兴奋得颤颤而立的性器，一边摸索着抽屉里的玩具，掏出一个电动按摩棒塞进后穴，并打开了开关。

按摩棒以缓慢的频率在他的后穴里搅动着，迪克咬着牙忍受着情欲稍微被缓解的快感，并用丰富的想象力和乱七八糟的思绪保持着大脑的理智，用一只手疯狂摁着床头的特殊呼救按钮。

他需要一个alpha的帮助。

beta和很多alpha都以为电动性玩具的诞生已经能满足omega的需求，但事实上并非如此。当真正的发情期来临时，骤然增高的荷尔蒙令omega穴道内每一寸肌肉都疯狂叫嚣着饥渴，就像现在的迪克，饥肠辘辘，意识疯狂，冰冷的塑胶玩具和它们不紧不慢的死板频率根本无法满足，顶多就是当餐前水果而已。他的本能尖叫着让他跑出去寻找alpha。迪克克制着并发泄到摁压求救按钮上，眼睁睁地看着按钮都快被他摁烂了。

最终迪克听到了救星一般的开门声。深含着按摩棒的后穴兴奋地收缩了一下，全身被按摩棒的震动激得浑身一个激灵。他努力地探长脖子想看看来者是谁，不过因为床在里屋的原因什么都看不清。其实是谁都好，现在他已经快要饥不择食了，倘若对方多耽误一分一秒他都有可能扑上去把对方吃到一干二净。

“WTF！？是你在里面吗迪基鸟！？”

这动静，毫无疑问是杰森。

（2）  
“你他妈干的好事！迪基鸟！这是我的安全屋！”

“我知道你可能不知道发生了什么情况，但是现在我也别无选择，没时间给你解释…”迪克喘着粗气抬头看着红头罩，后者刚跌跌撞撞地进到里屋，那一脸恼火的模样明显不是被特殊呼救按钮叫来的。“要么现在上我要么赶紧离开，你自己选。我不想现在闹不愉快。”

“你觉得我现在还有力气滚吗？”杰森气喘吁吁地倚在墙上解着腰带，眼睛紧盯着迪克，露出一脸认命的坏笑。自从他进屋后，空中开始弥漫出一股火药味的alpha气味，迪克忍不住贪婪地吸着这味道，拼命按捺下把手指塞进自己后穴的冲动。

杰森将系着枪支弹药的腰带往旁边一扔，踢开鞋子坐到了床尾侧，捞起迪克的上半身吻上迪克的嘴唇，贪婪地吞咽起迪克的舌头。迪克也不甘示弱，他紧紧把住杰森的后脑和肩膀让他跑不了，吸吮着杰森的唾液彷佛要把他吸干。

“我刚从一个毒品加工厂回来，累得半死还要回来收拾你这烂摊子…”趁着两人接吻分开，杰森解开自己的裤拉链拉下裤子，露出结实坚硬的腹肌。“该死的你要怎么补偿我？”

“都给你艹了还有什么不满意的，小翅膀......”笑着看着杰森用手扒开内裤露出巨大昂扬的性器，迪克喉头遏制不住地发出一声期待的尖叫。他顺着杰森的喉结往下啃咬，被杰森抓住了暴露的后脖颈，后者拿捏着令他酥麻难当的穴位，大腿蹭进迪克两腿中央，摩擦着他早已坚硬到发疼的阴茎。

“哦真的吗？你想给我艹？”杰森坏心眼地看着迪克因为被摩擦和荷尔蒙的快感仰起脖颈发出绵长的呻吟，手摸上迪克的臀部，抚过被撑开的穴口，惹得迪克频频颤抖。“那就翘起屁股来给我看看你的诚意，快点。” 

迪克哼了一声，挪动身体背对着杰森翘起臀部，张开了双腿向他展示着正饥渴张合的穴口。他还没有拔出按摩棒，但是颤抖的双手除了努力扒开臀缝已经什么都做不了了。 

杰森眼盯着那个嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，此时它正兢兢业业地继续着自己的工作，把柄卡在穴口外，透过迪克臀部的抖动便可窥见里面的塑胶部分是怎样摇摆运作。他邪笑着扶住迪克的臀部，无视对方恳求性的呻吟用力揉捏着丰满的臀肉，甚至在迪克左侧的位置上咬了一口，留下迪克的一声尖叫和一个牙印。不怎么见光的屁股很快就因为粗暴的动作留下通红的手印，杰森不轻不重地拍了一巴掌，迪克发出了一声呻吟，穴口再次收紧，牢牢吃住了按摩棒的根部。

“瞧瞧你这贪吃的小嘴。”杰森满意地拧了一下饱满的屁股，握住按摩棒的把柄开始往外拖动，伴随着一声咕噜声，按摩棒异常顺利地从迪克体内滑出来，留下一个寂寞难耐的湿漉漉的洞口亟待有人填满。“就这么想要我的'dick'吗？连最先进的电动按摩棒都满足不了你？要是我不来你想怎么办，去外面随便找个人干你吗？”

“别闹，杰....”迪克高声呻吟道，手指把穴口撑得更开。他已经忍了够长时间了，此时笼罩在一个完全的alpha的味道里，足以令他彻底抛开理智欣然享受。浓稠润滑的体液开始缓缓地从穴口顺着大腿往下流淌，杰森打赌，里面一定已经充盈得像水一样。“老天，杰森，快点....求你了，别吊我胃口了……”

“真是个欠艹的迪基鸟！”杰森吸了一口满满的omega味道，忍不住低吼了一声，将自己勃起得快爆炸的性器塞进了迪克的小穴里。迪克猛地仰起头，发出终于如愿以偿的吟叫。要不是安全屋有着绝对良好的隔音设备，方圆几米大概都能听见他放纵的呻吟。 

大量的体液已经把里面浸润得软嫩顺滑，杰森感觉自己就像捅进了一团水里，里面火热的嫩肉如同吸盘一般紧紧吸住了自己的性器，并将体外的部分也顺势吸了进去，令他一下子就完全埋进了迪克的体内，几乎拔不出来。迪克欲望满满的呻吟正伴随着壁肉收缩伸展的节奏起伏着，他用暗沉的蓝眼睛紧瞪着杰森，仿佛正在抗议他的不作为。

“别这么瞪我，你吃的那么紧叫我怎么动？”杰森喘着粗气，坏笑着用力拍了下迪克的屁股，后者颤抖了下，抗议似的晃动着腰肢。

“就那么想把我吸干吗，迪基鸟？”紧握着对方的手腕让他无法摆脱，杰森弯下腰凑到迪克耳旁调笑道，然而不稳的呼吸暴露了他确实有些力不从心了。他刚刚从一场异常激烈的战斗中归来，着实没有足够的体力与一个饥渴难耐的omega做到最后。

正当两人处于僵持的状态时，重重的关门声唤回了些两人的理智。迪克扭头看向门的位置，正巧看到那抹黑色涌入眼界，带着强大的威压感出现在内室的门口。

 

（3）  
“布……布鲁斯？”迪克疑惑地看着来人喘道。

戴着面罩的蝙蝠侠扫视了下情况，瞪了一眼迪克，用低沉嘶哑的嗓音冷漠地说着：“蝙蝠洞收到了夜翼的特殊呼救，信号发出地就是这里。”

迪克感觉到大事不好。杰森并不是被按钮叫来的，而他在和杰森滚到一起时却忘记关上开关，这下可有点糟糕，而且最重要的是他的发情问题还没解决完，另一个alpha的出现只会令他更加兴奋…该死的。

“我可以事后解释布鲁斯……但是现在请你先出去……嘶！”

杰森突然用力把他整个人都抬到自己腿上坐下，猛然变换的骑乘体位令原本就深入的性器一下子更深地嵌入了体内，迪克倒抽了一口气浑身颤抖了一下，害得被他夹得更紧的杰森也发出了一点支撑不住的呻吟。

“好了，既然都来了……那我也不客气地说了……你想来吗？”红头罩松开迪克的手，覆上迪克的膝盖拉开，将迪克毫无释放迹象的性器和半个穴口都暴露在布鲁斯面前。火热到发红的肉体隐藏在半开半合的蓝黑制服下面，吞吃着杰森性器的穴口被布鲁斯一览而尽。

“你想干什么杰……呃！”迪克想要抗议点什么，却因红头罩的一顶化为了淫靡的呻吟。原本想要推开对方的手马上顺应本能握住自己的性器用力摩擦，大腿和脚尖绷得死紧。他已经不能像之前那样靠自己保持理智，在体内含着一个不肯动弹的alpha的性器的情况下，他已全然丢掉了羞耻和自尊，满脑子都充斥着性欲和愤怒。

“你他妈倒是动啊！” 他欲求不满地愤怒地喊着，剧烈的扭动着身体，几乎要把杰森撂倒了。然而另一股力量按上他的肩膀，将他的挣扎摁倒在床上，“快点上我！狠狠上我！艹！”

蝙蝠侠皱起眉头，用谴责和试探的目光看着杰森。杰森扬起眉头露出无所谓的模样，任凭迪克在布鲁斯的钳制下发狠一样地折腾着。被情欲烧红了眼的omega足以打翻一个蝙蝠侠，而显然布鲁斯并不希望他们有任何一方受伤。

他摘下了面具，爬上床铺，用不容置疑的力道握紧了迪克的下巴，狠狠地吻上正发出乱七八糟叫声的嘴。如同获得救星的迪克马上双手攀上布鲁斯的肩膀，手指紧抓着披风，用激烈的回吻表达着对他的渴望。 杰森松了一口气，仰躺在床上看着嵌在他身上的迪克与布鲁斯纠缠在一起。过分激烈的热吻让迪克甚至来不及咽下嘴边的口涎，他深吸着对方的气味，任凭布鲁斯把他从杰森身上抱起来。

当杰森的性器被向外拉扯，迪克不满地哼唧了几声，穴口发出滋滋的水渍声，紧吸着不肯松口。布鲁斯松开迪克的嘴唇，不满地看着迪克两张同样贪婪的嘴正讨求着愉悦。他把迪克重新压回杰森的性器上，过分剧烈的动作让两人同时爆发出剧烈的呻吟声。

“Shit！老蝙蝠，你是故意的吧！？”杰森愤怒地喊道，差点盖过了迪克满足的声音。 

“没法满足他是你的问题，我只是用我的办法帮他。”布鲁斯冷漠地说道，迪克不停地发出“就是这样”“继续”的叫声附议着布鲁斯，两手把着布鲁斯的肩膀不放。

“所以你想怎么办？证明你不用后面也能艹顺了迪基鸟？”杰森冷笑道，无视对方警告他注意语言的话。“要不是看在你现在已经被他的荷尔蒙烧得差不多硬了，以及我累得 还没准备好为一个发情的omega服务的份上，你现在早就该乖乖回到你的大宅里去冲冷水澡了。”

布鲁斯没有回话，只是哼了一声表示某种程度上的赞同。他扒下迪克身上剩余的制服，在迪克的脖子上撕咬了一会儿，粗暴的手抚摸着迪克挺立的乳头，进而抓上迪克已经红印累累的屁股，像揉捏一只水球一样用力来回摩擦，惩罚性的把手指深埋进臀肉里。正如杰森所说，他早就硬了。任何一个闻到omega发情气味的alpha都不可能全身而退。而鉴于杰森不肯放弃他的已攻略战地，布鲁斯只能想别的办法满足。 他往后退了一步，跪在床边解开腰带，把迪克的头摁到自己的胯部，暗示着对方接下来的动作。

迪克抗议地甩了甩头，却又深深嗅闻着布鲁斯的味道无法自拔。他的omega本能告诉他这不是他先下最想要的东西，如果是平时时间和自制力充裕的情况下，他丝毫不介意给alpha来一次口交增添情趣。但是现在他只想要从后面被满足。

“这是命令，夜翼。”蝙蝠侠低沉暗哑的命令腔调穿透了混乱的思维到达迪克的脑子里，迪克下意识停下了所有的动作，强迫自己敛起膨胀的本能分辨命令的意思。“舔它，现在。”

理智与本能的矛盾冲击让迪克发出可怜兮兮的呜呜叫声，但他还是乖乖扶上蝙蝠侠的腰，用鼻头和嘴隔着制服来回磨蹭着alpha气味最浓烈的地方，手指笨拙地拉下对方制服的裤子。

在迪克的帮助下，那个alpha气味源头的东西终于从制服的束缚中解脱了出来，坚挺昂扬地挺立在空中弹动，作为回报，布鲁斯握住了迪克的下巴，用性器在他光滑的脸颊上来回磨蹭，让浓烈的气味侵染着迪克的鼻腔。迪克被这种直接的荷尔蒙攻击迷晕了头，他暂时忘记了后穴的需求，把注意力转移到了上半身。他张开嘴，伸出舌头，试图将其卷进嘴里。然而布鲁斯并不打算这么快就满足他，每当迪克的舌头缠上他的性器时布鲁斯就扭转了姿势，让迪克仅仅来得及尝到茎部的味道。

这种追逐的表演看得杰森津津有味，他看着迪克的嘴贪婪地追逐着布鲁斯的阴茎，干净的脸上被一点点蹭上白浊，忍不住发出啧啧的评价声。布鲁斯喘着粗气给了杰森一个严厉的眼神，杰森意会，深吸了一口气从床上坐了起来。

追逐着布鲁斯性器的同时，迪克感觉到背后杰森正缓慢地从床上坐起，抓着自己的腰部变换了体位。不知不觉中他已经跪坐在床上，上半身攀在布鲁斯的身上，下半身被杰森高高抬起，柔软的肌肉和腰肢让他成功地保持住S的臀桥姿势。后穴开始逐渐膨胀和动作的性器提醒着他杰森的体力已经恢复，迪克长叹着发出舒适的声音夹紧后穴，同时又对面前布鲁斯的味道恋恋不舍，不知所措。

就在他犹豫的几秒内，布鲁斯突然固定住了他的下巴，手指掐在腮帮的位置令他无法合嘴，杰森彷佛心有灵犀地向前用力冲刺，将迪克整张脸都撞进布鲁斯的胯间，直接吞下了布鲁斯的阳具。

迪克说不明白哪个更难受，是被杰森突然抽插的后穴还是被布鲁斯突然侵犯的喉咙。他此时已经说不出话，只能从喉间发出嘶哑的呜咽声，手紧紧抓着布鲁斯的腰以求不要掉下来，两条大腿被杰森紧紧牢固住以便冲击，整个人都被两个alpha完全地控制了。

与刚才仅仅被咬住就不怎么能动弹的疲惫状态不同，充分休息的红头罩毫不留情地一次次将性器拔离穴口，又再一次地冲入来回抽插，挤压着里面的体液发出大声的摩擦声，甚至有很大一部分已被杰森挤出了穴口，顺着迪克的腿根弄湿了下面的床单。被填满的充实和被撞击的刺激弄得迪克大脑一片空白，敏感的肉壁神经正向全身传达着高亢的乐章，若不是嘴里被布鲁斯的性器填得满满的，迪克估计会大声淫叫出他想都不敢想的下流词语。

看着迪克被顶了十几下之后，布鲁斯似乎掌握了杰森的节奏，也开始拖着迪克的下巴示意让他取悦自己。迪克努力动着舌头试图安抚，但来自臀部的刺激无法令他集中精力。经历了几次牙齿碰撞的失败之后，布鲁斯转而卡住迪克的下巴，跟着杰森的节奏开始主动侵犯迪克的口腔。

空气中充满了三个人气味混合在一起的味道，这种奇妙的经历让迪克产生了被两个alpha同时操弄的双重快感，他也不知道该把注意力放在哪一边才能让自己的肾上腺素蹿得不那么剧烈。两只性器在他的两张嘴里来回搅动抽插，两种不同的alpha气味刺激着他的omega荷尔蒙大量外泄。他甚至都不知道自己什么时候被另外两人支撑着悬在空中，前后两边的夹击越发配合，顶的他泪眼朦胧，脸上眼泪口水和溢出来的精液都混得一塌糊涂。而后面肯定也不会好到哪里去，被搅得滑溜溜的腿根和穴口几乎都合拢不上，就连自己的柱体都已经开始湿答答得往外滴淌液体。

当高潮到来时，迪克情不自禁地发出尖叫声，完全顾不上嘴里布鲁斯的性器。杰森怒吼的声音和内壁迅速被撑开的痛楚昭示着他开始成结，而布鲁斯迅速把自己的从迪克的口中撤开，在迪克面前以肉眼可观的速度胀大到可怖的形状。他全身都痉挛一般紧绷着颤抖起来，大脑和视野只剩下一片白茫，两耳嗡嗡作响什么都听不清。他甚至都不清楚自己喊了些什么，又或者尖叫了多久。当杰森的精液灌进迪克的肚子里时，他本能地夹紧了后穴，不想让一点属于他的alpha体液跑掉。事实上他并不需要这么做，因为杰森的拳头大小的结已经牢牢地卡在他的后穴里，将两人紧紧地锁在一起。

待将近半小时的高潮过后，当杰森终于撤开了他的结，迪克已经毫无力气，整个人软绵绵地瘫软在床和两个alpha的身上，他已不记得什么时候布鲁斯已经射了他满脸，也不记得什么时候自己还吞下了一部分。现在他整个身体从里到外都灌满了杰森和布鲁斯的精液，无论是上面还是下面的都无法合拢，只能任凭里面的白液往外流淌。

这真的是太过了。他第一次这么快就达到了高潮，全身都被两个人弄得乱七八糟，里里外外湿了个透。不过好在经过这次标记之后他就能从发情期里获得几天没有烦恼的假期。

（4）  
“上次你发给我的犯罪嫌疑人的样品检验结果已经出来了，”布鲁斯用他典型的公事公办蝙蝠侠的口吻说着，将一个小袋子放在桌子上，“有充分的理由证明这是个团体作案，而且牵扯到了毒藤，我要求你回哥谭一趟。”

“谢了，B。我后天就启程回去。”夜翼收拾着地上乱套的衣服，把小袋子塞进夜翼制服的暗袋里。“老实说我也已经开始怀念达米安他们和阿福的小点心了。你要跟着我们一起走吗Jay？”

“天杀的你们两个能不能麻利点滚开？！老子要睡觉！”已经在枕头下面忍了许久的杰森分别朝两人一人丢去一个枕头，口气极度不耐烦。“这里是我的安全屋！你们健忘吗？”

“发挥点人道精神，小翅膀，你觉得一个刚刚做完激烈情事的omega有那个力气走回自己的公寓吗？”夜翼爬上床的另一侧，毫不客气地占了大半个面积，冲着杰森威胁的表情露出一个大大的微笑。

“我没人道精神？那我想安静地睡个觉的人权呢？……迪克？”

“他睡着了。”碰了碰迪克的脸颊，布鲁斯下了结论，看向气急败坏的杰森。“根据他的入睡速度和今晚的体力透支，不到八个小时你叫不醒他。”

“这里是我的地盘！”杰森狠狠地瞪着迪克的脸，最终无奈地认命下床，顺手将被子全盖到迪克脑袋上，自己打开橱柜掀出了备用被子，瞥向了黑暗骑士的位置。“你呢，老家伙？事先说明你滚不滚和我没关系，但是橱里有两套被子我待要想好拿哪个。”

“不，哥谭那边不能只有罗宾。”布鲁斯穿好了制服，朝门口的方向走去，握住门柄的时候还是停顿了几秒。“但是....谢谢你的挽留。”

“艹！别说这么恶心的话老蝙蝠！”杰森瞬间打了个哆嗦。

“注意口气，杰森。还有下周五家里有聚餐....”

“烦死了知道了还不行吗！？赶紧走！”杰森丢了一个枕头过去，噗地一声砸上了黑暗骑士的后脑勺。


End file.
